Love Letter
by Kertas Biru
Summary: Hinata kembali mematung di depan Ini masih pagi, dan ia yakin dirinya adalah siswa pertama yang berada di lingkungan Gadis manis itu terlihat sibuk memandangi sesuatu yang ia Sesuatu yang seminggu terakhir ini ia temukan di dalam AU, T, SasuHina, .. Dedicated for SHDL 2013


**Love Letter**

**By Kertas Biru**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**U Sasuke & H Hinata**

**T, Au, Romance.**

**Dedicated for SHDL 2013**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jika mengecewakan ^^**

**.**

**.**

Hinata kembali mematung di depan lokernya. Ini masih pagi, dan ia yakin dirinya adalah siswa pertama yang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Gadis manis itu terlihat sibuk memandangi sesuatu yang ia pegang. Sesuatu yang seminggu terakhir ini ia temukan di dalam lokernya. Padahal ia yakin, sebelum pulang ke rumah, dirinya selalu mengunci lokernya. Tak pernah lupa.

Sudah seminggu ia mendapatkan sebuah surat yang setiap pagi mendiami lokernya. Ia tak pernah berangan-angan mendapatkan surat. Apalagi seorang pengagum rahasia. Hinata yakin, tak ada seorang pun pemuda yang tertarik pada dirinya. Ia tak populer. Hinata juga yakin, dirinya tak secantik Sakura-senpai dan Ino.

Surat yang ia dapat selalu sama. Tanpa ada nama si pengirim. Surat yang diketik pada selembar kertas berwarna biru muda itu selalu sukses membuat Hinata merona. Jujur, dirinya tak pernah mendapatkan sanjungan dari lawan jenis. Ia jadi sangat penasaran pada si pengirim.

"Aku harap, aku tahu siapa dirimu." Hinata menghirum bau parfum yang ada pada kertas tersebut. Kemudian mendekapnya di dada.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan tampang bosan. Ia segera menghampiri bangku Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata yang tampak bahagia menimbulkan kerutan di dahi pemuda Uchiha itu. Begitu Sasuke meletakkan tas dan mendudukan dirinya, Sasuke menopang dagunya dan menatap Hinata penasaran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar tanpa minat. Sebenarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke sangat amat penasaran. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_. Selamat pagi." Sapa Hinata terlebih dahulu. Gadis Hyuuga itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Ia malu jika harus menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Takut Sasuke menertawakannya nanti.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sasuke pura-pura kesal. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. Dan... Menyeringai seketika saat ekor matanya menangkap raut panik di wajah Hinata. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"A-aku tidak kenapa-napa kok, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau bohong." Tepat sekali!

"Ka-kata siapa?"

"Kata tubuh mu."

"Eh?"

"Pertama, kau gugup."

"..."

"Kedua, kau menjilat bibir bawah mu, mau mengelak lagi, hm?"

Hinata terperangah sebentar. Sasuke benar-benar memahami dirinya. Mau tidak mau Hinata akhirnya menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Meskipun dengan wajah yang malu-malu, Hinata terlihat bersemangat menceritakan apa yang ia alami seminggu terakhir ini. Mulai dari surat tanpa identitas dan rasa penasarannya. Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya diam mendengarkan Hinata. Sesekali mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian, diam kembali. Rona merah tak pernah pergi dari pipi putih Hinata saat gadis itu menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hinata tak pernah sesemangat itu saat menceritakan hal yang ia alami. Mungkin karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke yang notabene adalah teman sejak kecilnyalah yang menjadi pendengarnya.

Sasuke memang terkenal. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang tidak menonjol. Hampir setiap hari, pemuda Uchiha itu mendapatkan surat cinta. Surat cinta yang berbau menyengat dengan warna yang terang. Sering kali Sasuke menjauhkan surat itu dari pandangannya saking silaunya.

"Kau... Jatuh cinta pada si pengirim surat itu."

"Eh?"

"Kau. Jatuh. Cinta."

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang entah kenapa terasa begitu dekat. Hembusan napas Sasuke menerpa wajah Hinata hangat. Diam-diam Hinata merona tipis. Hinata baru sadar, ternyata Sasuke itu sangat tampan. Pantas saja, banyak gadis yang mengidolakannya.

.

.

Senin pagi. Lagi-lagi Hinata menemukan surat dari si pengirim misterius itu ada dalam lokernya. Bagaimana bisa? Lokernya kan terkunci? Jangan-jangan... Si pengirim adalah penjaga sekolah yang punya kunci duplikatnya? Tidak, tidak. Paman penjaga sekolah sudah tua.

'**Kau itu cantik dan manis. Aku sangat bersyukur karena hanya aku yang tahu.'**

Hinata yakin, wajahnya kini pasti sangat merah. Setelah menukar isi lokernya, Hinata melipat kembali kertas biru tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel mungilnya. Ransel itu pemberian Sasuke saat ia berulang tahun yang ke 16. Entah tahu darimana, teman sejak kecilnya itu tahu jika dirinya sangat menginginkan ransel ini.

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_..." Hinata merona melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Harum musk tercium dari tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya tak bersuara. Hinata yang kebingungan mendongakkan kepalanya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang badmood.

"Tidak."

"A-Aku dapat surat lagi." Hinata menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Dan Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke yang menghilang di belokan menuju lantai dua.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya riang. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali mengunjungi rumah Sasuke. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia tak berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha. Padahal mereka tinggal di komplek yang sama. Tapi, mungkin karena kesibukan sekolah yang mengharuskannya untuk libur sejenak mengunjungi kediaman para Uchiha.

Sejak kecil, Hinata maupun Sasuke selalu bermain bersama. Pernah saat mereka masih TK, Hinata dan Sasuke mandi bersama di rumah Uchiha. Saat itu, libur sekolah. Hinata dititipkan mama Hana di rumah Uchiha karena mama Hana harus membawa Hanabi ke rumah sakit. Berhubung di kediaman Hyuuga hanya ada para pelayan, mama Hana terpaksa menitipkan Hinata kecil ke rumah Uchiha Mikoto, dengan alasan karena ada Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sepermainan Hinata, jadi Hinata tak akan merasa bosan.

Kemudian, saat Hinata dan Sasuke kelas 6 sekolah dasar, Hinata pernah di tolong Sasuke saat jatuh di jalan. Sasuke menggendongnya di punggung dengan tas ransel Sasuke yang diletakkan di depan dada bocah Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke pasti kepayahan saat menggendongnya dari sekolah sampai kediaman Hyuuga. Tapi, Sasuke tak mengeluh dan menurunkan Hinata di tengah jalan. Hinata merona saat mengingatnya.

Memorinya kembali memutar kenangan-kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak pernah meninggalkannya. Bahkan saat dirinya harus patah hati karena Naruto-_senpai_ menjalin kasih dengan Sakura-_senpai_. Sasuke terus menghiburnya, entah itu dengan mengajak jalan-jalan atau pergi ke taman dan bermainan ayunan berhubung Hinata akan merasa bahagia saat bermain ayunan. Itu terjadi saat mereka masih kelas 2 SMP.

Yang semakin membuatnya merona, ketika Sasuke terpaksa finish terakhir karena harus menggendongnya yang pingsan di tengah-tengah lari maraton. Hinata memang payah dalam urusan lari maraton. Teman-teman sekelas mereka terus saja menggoda Hinata saat gadis manis itu kembali ke kelas.

Tak sedikit dari siswa di sekolah mereka yang mengira Hinata dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Pasalnya, mereka selalu terlihat berdua dan Sasuke selalu mengabaikan gadis-gadis cantik yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Tak terasa kaki Hinata kini sudah berhenti di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha memang kaya, rumah mereka terlihat mewah dan megah. Bergaya Eropa yang dipadukan dengan gaya tradisional Jepang.

Ting Tong...

Hinata menekan bel sekali. Terdengar seseorang yang berlari ke arah pintu dari dalam rumah. Pasti pelayan.

"Ah, Hinata-_sama_... Sasuke-_sama_, sedang keluar sebentar."

"Tak apa, Ayame."

"Mari..." Ayame membungkuk hormat. Tak seberapa jauh dari mereka, Mikoto tengah menatap ke arahnya. Segera saja, wanita paruh baya itu berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan... Bibi kangen sekali." Mikoto memeluk Hinata erat. Wanita Uchiha itu mengelus rambut panjang Hinata.

"Aku juga kangen bibi." Hinata membalas pelukan hangat Mikoto.

"Sasuke sedang ke mini market sebentar. Ku tunggu di kamarnya saja, bibi siapkan camilan."

Hinata menaiki anak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dua tempat dimana kamar Sasuke ada. Kamar Sasuke setelah kamar Itachi yang berdaun pintu dengan cat abu. Dan sekarang Hinata melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke yang tak dikunci. Sudah lama Hinata tak memasuki kamar Sasuke. Tak ada yang berubah dari kamar Sasuke. Letak-letak furniture-nya masih sama. Benar-benar tak ada yang berubah.

Hinata tertarik dengan laptop hitam Sasuke yang menyala. Sepertinya Saasuke tengah mengetik sesuatu sebelum pergi ke mini market.

Hinata membatu.

Dengan degup jantung yang semakin menggila, gadis Hyuuga itu membuka folder dengan nama '**USHH'.** Manik lavendernya membola. Satu per satu dokumen yang ada di dalamnya ia buka. Dengan mata yang berair dan mulut yang bergetar, Hinata membaca deretan kata yang Sasuke tulis. Sama persis dengan isi surat yang Hinata terima setiap paginya. Beberapa lembar kertas biru dan amplop yang selalu ia terima tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari laptop Sasuke. Tak mungkin Sasuke yang mengiriminya surat kan? Lantas? Kenapa semuanya ada di kamar ini?

'**Hari ini, aku kembali menulis surat untuknya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Aku bingung bagaimana ca-'**

BRAK

Hinata menoleh. Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di mulut pintu dengan terengah menatapnya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang. Peluh mengalir di pelipis Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyekanya dengan ujung lengan kaos putih yang ia kenakan. Ini sungguh tidak mengenakan. Berada di situasi yang amat canggung seperti ini sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Hening sementara.

Hinata berdiri dari kursi belajar Sasuke. Memandang gugup ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"_Go-gomen."_ Hinata menunduk gugup. Ia meremas ujung dress musim panasnya erat. Ia merasa telah sangat lancang mengutak-atik barang pribadi Sasuke. Meskipun tanpa sengaja, akhirnya Hinata tahu kebenarannya. Si Pengirim Misterius. Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata semakin menunduk dalam saat kaki Sasuke berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Sepasang lengan putih Sasuke membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Sekali lagi Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kening keduanya bersentuhan. Hembusan napas mereka saling bertubrukan. Sasuke sangat menyukai rona merah di pipi Hinata sekarang.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk mendampingimu, Hinata."

"Aku mencintaimu." Pemuda itu melayangkan kecupan singkat di kening Hinata.

.

.

Mikoto mengintip di balik pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke berujar, "aku mencintaimu." Senyumannya semakin lebar saat putra bungsunya itu mengecup kening Hinata.

"Akhirnya mereka bersatu."

Mikoto pun kembali ke dapur. Niatnya _sih_, ingin mengantarkan camilan untuk mereka. Tapi ia urungkan. Momen indah seperti ini tak boleh ia rusak. Hihi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**An: ahahaha... gaje lagi. Aku tahu fic buatanku masih banyak salah dan kurangnya. Ada yang mau ajarin gak nih? Aku butuh masukan dan bimbingan hehe...**

**Ini terinspirasi dari kisahku hoho. Aku pernah kirim-kiriman surat sama seorang senpai saat kelas 1 SMP, waktu itu si senpai kelas 3 SMP. Hahahaha... yang jadi kurir suratnya temen aku wkwkwk**

**Selamat SHDL semuanyaaa... semoga kita bertemu lagi di SHDL tahun depan yaaaa ^^**


End file.
